


Mind Meld Gets Interesting

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock decides to take a trip to Vulcan to introduce McCoy to his parents. He must first mind meld with McCoy in order to let him experience his memories and the traditions on Vulcan. Somehow, Kirk manages to find out and wants to play a little trick on them. </p><p>What effect will this mind meld have on McCoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Meld Gets Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from M3mnoch7! Here it is! Hope everyone likes it.

Spock took McCoy's hand and sat him down on the bed. He told McCoy that had been wanting to introduce his parents to his human lover for quite some time.

"So, Leonard, what do you think?" Spock was bursting with excitement... on the inside.

"Spock, I'm flattered. But, uh, what do ya think they'd say about ya havin' a relationship with a human... let alone a human male?" McCoy raised an eyebrow worriedly.

"My mother is human, I am positive she will be accepting of it. As for my father, I am sure he would say it is... logical for me to be with someone I love." Spock intertwined his fingers with McCoy's and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

McCoy blushed. "Aw alright, Spocky. Ya got yourself a deal. I'm goin' to Vulcan, I'm meetin' your parents, and I'm gonna tell 'em that I love their son." McCoy gave Spock a passionate kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. The kiss left them both breathless and they pressed their foreheads against each other. Spock smiled.

"I am glad you feel that way, Leonard. But there is one thing you must do first."

McCoy pulled away slightly and looked Spock in the eyes.

"Yeah, what is it? I'll do anythin' for you."

"If you wish to be my mate and come to my home planet with me, you must undergo a mind meld with me. It is painless, my love. I just need to project my memories, important life events, and some traditions of the Vulcan way." 

"Consider it done. When do ya wanna do it?" McCoy asked.

Spock pinned McCoy down on the bed and climbed on top of him, hands on his shoulders. "After this." Spock winked at the human under him and gave him a rough kiss, sucking his bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from McCoy. Spock slid his hands up the doctor's shirt and McCoy grabbed the Vulcan's tight ass. Spock loved when he did that, so he removed McCoy's shirt and started planting small kisses on his neck and upper chest. McCoy could feel himself getting hard and started to slip his hands into the Vulcan's pants. His hands were quickly stopped. McCoy looked up at Spock, confused.

"Not now, Leonard. I'm sorry, I've been wanting to fuck you for days but I must mediate and prepare for the mind meld." Spock picked up McCoy's shirt and motioned for him to put his arms up. "You should rest. Absorbing memories and experiences could be exhausting for you." 

McCoy pouted but complied. Spock pulled the blue uniform shirt over Leonard's slim frame and admired the view.

"You're so cute when you pout, Leonard."

McCoy blushed and smiled. "I'm gonna take a nap. Can you tuck me in?"

"Of course I can."

Spock covered McCoy with a thick red blanket and kissed his nose.

"Have a nice nap, Leonard. I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

McCoy all tucked in was the cutest thing Spock has ever seen. "Okay, Spocky. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Spock walked out of McCoy's quarters and started to make his way to his own quarters. He ran into Jim in the hallway.

"Mr. Spock. I see you are taking a trip to Vulcan. What's the occasion?" 

"Yes Captain, I am. I plan to introduce Leonard to my parents."

"Ah I see. I'm happy for you, Spock." Kirk placed a hand on Spock's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you, Captain. That means a lot." Spock smiled back.

"Are you on your way to your quarters?"

"I am. I must meditate before engaging in the mind meld with Leonard."

"Oh right. Is there something I can do to help?" Kirk asked.

"I do not think so. I just require quietness and some warm tea to help me relax."

"I'll bring you some tea, Spock. I'll have it ready in a little while and bring it to your quarters."

"Why, thank you, Captain. I appreciate it." Spock nodded at Kirk and continued on his way.

Spock entered his quarters and exchanged his uniform for some soft sweatpants and a plain black shirt.

Meanwhile, Kirk was making tea and decided to screw with it. He dropped some Aldartozine in it, a harmless drug that would make the taker euphoric and a little bit loopy. He just wanted to see how Spock would react to being happy. Kirk walked down to Spock's quarters and gave him the tea.

"Here you are, Mr. Spock." Kirk outstretched his arms and placed the teapot on a table.

"Thank you, Captain. That is very much appreciated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must begin." Spock walked toward Kirk and the teapot, starting to make himself a glass.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." The doors opened and Kirk was gone.

Spock began to drink the tea and his doors opened. It was McCoy.

"Leonard, I see you have awakened from your nap. Do you need me?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

McCoy scanned the Vulcan up and down and thought to himself, “Ugh, he’s wearin’ those damn sweatpants that look so good on him.”

"Yeah... kinda.. I just missed ya.. ya know?" McCoy looked down at the floor and smiled shyly.

Spock set his tea down and walked over to McCoy to give him a big hug and gentle kiss.

"I, too have missed you. Would you like tea?" Spock asked.

"Sure!"

Spock made his lover a cup of tea and resumed drinking his that he had set down.

"Mmm, this is good. What tea is it?" 

"The Captain made it for me, I am unsure what it is called. But it is nice."

McCoy laughed and kept drinking. After a few minutes McCoy felt... different. He was happy, way too happy, a little bit horny, and a bit disoriented. He blinked his eyes and looked at Spock. He wasn't affected at all. Damn Vulcan physiology. Leonard got up and laid himself suggestively on Spock's bed.

"Spo-o-o-ck."

Spock did nothing but blink at him painfully, repressing the urge to walk over to the human and tear his clothes off, "Leonard, you seem to be in a different mood. What happened?"

"I don' kno-o-w, but damn do I feel good. What'd Kirk put in that tea... A+, man." McCoy laughed

"Leonard, I am going to meditate now and we will engage in the mind meld in a few minutes."

"O-o-kay, I'll be he-e-re." 

Spock sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. He started repeating a chant or something in Vulcan. After a few minutes of this, he got up, walked over to McCoy, and pressed his hand against the doctor's face. McCoy felt a gentle shock and his eyes widened. He started seeing everything Spock did as a child on Vulcan, in his head. He saw his parents, a couple traditional ceremonies, and the time where he had to fight Kirk while he was in Pon Farr. 

"That Vulcan bitch... didn't want you. At least I got you now." McCoy mumbled with his eyes half closed.

Spock removed his hand and let McCoy sit for a bit to absorb everything and relax.

"How do you feel, Leonard?"

"Like a million bucks, Spocko." McCoy pointed finger guns at Spock. "When do we transport to Vulcan?" He was still a little disoriented.

"We can go right now, if you are so eager."

"Yessss, let me just have some more of that tea." McCoy poured himself a huge cup of tea and gulped it all down quickly. He poured another one and did the same. This continued until the teapot was empty.

Spock looked at him in surprise. "If you are finished now... Mr. Scott is waiting for us in the transporter room." 

"Let's get this show on the road! Woo!" McCoy pumped his fist in the air and ran down the hall to the transporter room.

"Must be really excited." Spock said to himself quietly.

They arrived to the transporter room. 

"Hello, Mr. Scott. We are here to beam down to Vulcan."

"Alllright, just step over there, lads. I'll have yas down 'ere in no time."

Spock and McCoy took their places on the transporter and out of the corner of his eye, Spock could swear he saw McCoy looking at him with a giant, stupid grin on his face.

"Energise."

They vanished and appeared down at the surface of Spock's home planet.

"Alright Leonard, we are here. We have arranged to meet my parents at the temple in an hour."

"It's so ho-o-o-t, Spockkk."

Spock smiled. "You knew it was going to be hot here."

"I know, and I know why it's hot here all the time. Do ya wanna know why?"

"Humour me." Spock crossed his arms.

"It's because you were born here and you are so hot." McCoy pointed finger guns at Spock once again. "Get it?"

Spock let out a small chuckle. "You never cease to amaze me, Leonard. Shall we walk around and explore?"

"Yeeeeah, let's do that!" McCoy jumped up and down.

They took each other's hands and started walking.

"Leonard, why is it that you are so happy all of a sudden?"

"I donno, Spock... But I feel loopy as hell, and super happy, of course. Maybe I ate something?"

Spock shut his eyes. "Kirk."

"What?"

"Kirk must have done something with the tea he gave me. Why else would he offer to make some? Knowing I am a Vulcan, I would be immune to the effects of whatever he put in there. Maybe he was expecting only me to drink the tea, but you have had most of it. That must be why you are ecstatic."

"Ahh, sounds like somethin' he'd do." McCoy shrugged.

"Well, let's start heading to the temple."

They arrived at the temple, Spock opened a door and motioned for his lover to enter before him.

McCoy saw a tall, older Vulcan male and a human female dressed in a light pink robe. He started running toward them. "You must be Spocko's parents!"

He frantically grabbed Sarek's hand and shook it and did the same with Amanda.

"Spocky has told me so much about you guys and I've really wanted to meet y'all for such a long time! Your son is the best!"

Sarek and Amanda turned to Spock, who was still all the way over by door.

He slowly started to walk over to his parents and boyfriend, not breaking eye contact with the floor. He finally looked up and turned a bright shade of green. "Hello, father. Hello, mother. I see you have met Leonard."

McCoy suddenly got distracted by some butterflies kept in large jars. He ran towards the butterflies and let them out, jumping and running after them.

"You sure know how to pick them." Sarek said with a smile.

"He seems sweet but a little eccentric. Is he always like this?" Amanda inquired.

"No, actually he is not. There was an... incident before we left the ship involving the Captain and a, uh, 'happy drug', if you will." Spock explained.

Sarek and Amanda nodded their heads. "So... how long have you guys been together?" Amanda asked.

Spock blushed, turning his face a light green. "We have been in a relationship for 3 years."

McCoy heard and came running over. "Yeah! And your son is so damn good at suckin' my d-"

Spock immediately rendered McCoy unconscious with his Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Leonard dropped to the floor.

"Father, mother, I must put Leonard to rest and we should be getting beamed up soon." Spock saluted his father and mother. "We will meet again, soon, when Leonard is... normal."

He picked the unconscious man up and walked out of the temple. Spock managed to press the button on McCoy's communicator, "Mr. Scott, two to beam up."

They were promptly transported up and Spock started making his way to his quarters. He set McCoy down on his bed and waited until he regained consciousness. A few long hours passed.

"Spock... ugh, my head."

"I apologise, my love. The feeling of discomfort will go away soon." Spock placed his hand on McCoy's head.

"What happen'd to me?"

Spock removed his hand from the doctor's head and placed them in his lap. "Well, we were at the temple, meeting my parents... and you started saying... things. Things that caused you to become... unconscious."

"Ah.. I see. I think I know what I said." McCoy laughed.

"Yes. You should rest. You might be groggy if you don't get an adequate amount of sleep after experiencing a Nerve Pinch."

"Alright, but only if you come 'ere and sleep nexta me." McCoy patted the pillow next to him.

"I don't see why not." Spock took his place next to McCoy and wrapped his arm around him. "Sleep well, my love."

"You too, Spock."


End file.
